<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все заживет by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090001">Все заживет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021'>WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Emil likes ABBA so much, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Home, Memories, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все заживет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эмиль был уверен, что ностальгия о прошедших годах его блистательной, полной подвигами жизни придет к нему где-нибудь в старости. Ему будет за семьдесят, и в одном из самых богатых домов столицы, сидя у горящего камина и окруженный выводком мифических внуков, он будет рассказывать безусловно и абсолютно правдивые истории о том, как он приручал троллей и спасал целые библиотеки в невероятно опасных экспедициях. Возможно, над камином даже будет висеть его парадный портрет в полный рост, а время от времени он будет отправляться в охотничий домик с Лалли, чтобы поделиться последними новостями и отдохнуть от шума города и своей собственной семьи. </p><p>Такие мысли посещали его всего пару раз. В конце концов, сейчас ему всего двадцать, и все время случалось что-то, что отвлекало его от составления списка историй, которые он будет рассказывать у камина (возможно, он даже издаст настоящую книгу! Ха, интересная мысль, надо ее не забыть…). Так вот, он все еще так молод (определенно слишком молод, чтобы умирать), и последний год, в основном, он был больше озабочен тем, как не погрязнуть в болотах и не быть не сожранным заживо троллем, гигантом или прочей хтонической штукой, на которую кто-либо из членов команды имел счастье наткнуться. Ну или спасал книги, подрывал тех же самых троллей, пытался не ударить в грязь лицом (и в буквальном смысле тоже, ну серьезно, мы специально выбираем те дебри, где больше грязи, да?) и наладить хоть какую-то связь с Лалли и остальными членами команды, вне зависимости от того, хотел ли Эмиль их видеть или нет. Все эти дела обычно не оставляли места для вольных мыслей о счастливой старости, даже если ее хотелось прямо сейчас. </p><p>Возвращение из второй экспедиции в Тихий мир было менее помпезное, чем Эмилю-из-прошлого хотелось бы, но и все же не прошло незамеченным, чему Эмиль-из-настоящего был несказанно рад. Никого не веселит перспектива предстать в облике грязного и явно не первой свежести героя перед целой нацией (и нет, душ в боксах-изоляторах никогда не заменит великолепную в своем величии ванну), но и от полного безразличия было бы совсем грустно. В этот раз не было такого обилия прессы и кучи интервью — просто пара зевак (ладно, возможно пара десятков зевак) и неутомимые дядя с тетей — Эмиль был твердо уверен, что последние были весьма счастливы избавиться на какое-то время от тройняшек. Уже по дороге в дом, где его поджидала армия из трех проказников-демонят с лицами ангелов, тетя Сив мило улыбнулась (сразу стало ясно, от кого трем юным бестиям достались их райские улыбочки) и, словно предупреждая, сказала: «О, дорогой, мы так ждали твоего возвращения, чтобы вручить подарок!». </p><p>В детстве Эмиль страшно любил подарки. Будучи благовоспитанным (и совсем немного одиноким) мальчиком, он, конечно, не требовал их каждый день типичными манипуляторскими приемами, которыми мастерски владеет любой ребенок. Но няня прекрасно видела, как загораются его глаза при взгляде даже на самую простую коробку, перевязанную скромной лентой. Она оставляла их везде — на его стуле, за обеденным столом, когда он прибегал в столовую завтракать, в саду около качелей на каждый праздник. Это были одни из самых волнующих и прекрасных воспоминаний его детства, за исключением тех моментов, когда мама приглашала его в свою комнату, и они вместе танцевали под старую, еще до Сыпи записанную на пластинки музыку.</p><p>Обещание подарка воодушевило Эмиля не хуже нескольких сотен новеньких отполированных до блеска крон, которые он собирался забрать завтра из банка, чтобы показать одному финну, совсем не имеющему пристрастия к сладкому, настоящие пирожные. С настоящим вкусом, а не то, что пытались всучить им в прошлый раз, когда Лалли застрял у ярко освещенной витрины кондитерской, и шведу пришлось затащить его внутрь, чтобы чтобы нескончаемый поток прохожих, спешащих по своим делам, не снес хрупкого, как тростинка, парня.</p><p>Пока Эмиль здоровался с тройняшками и пытался ускользнуть наверх в «свою» комнату, которая сейчас без зазрения совести использовалась больше как склад, чем как кабинет, в его памяти всплыла одна из самых прилипчивых песенок, которые слушала его мама. Удержаться и не напеть ее, конечно же, было невозможно. Бормоча под нос залипательную историю про девушку, пришедшую покорять танцпол и искать короля — на этом месте маленький Эмиль всегда неудержимо хихикал, представляя, как тот седовласый дяденька, портреты которого часто печатали в газетах, отплясывает чечетку. </p><p>Улыбнувшись этой детской и кажущейся нелепой мысли, Эмиль заметил на столе коробку размером с обувную. Сначала он даже не придал ей значения и начал осматривать комнату в поисках того, что же Сив имела в виду под подарком. Потом, как самый грациозный и аккуратный (по его личному мнению) член команды, изящно потянувшись к коробке, Эмиль уронил стопку газет (он может поклясться — те сами буквально прыгнули ему под руку!). Пытаясь опереться о стол, он перевернул и загадочную коробку. </p><p>Поверх старых газет на пол потоком хлынули подписанные белые и местами желтоватые листы. Эмиль перевернул один из них и замер — это оказались фотографии, десятки фотографий, и на этой была белокурая улыбающаяся женщина, сидящая за пианино. Мама. О, у Сив определенно извращенное чувство юмора — назвать подарком кучу старых бумажек!. Только вот почему так внезапно захотелось присесть и обнять свои колени — прямо как тогда, когда родители уехали куда-то на север, за новой отцовской работой, и он впервые, и, как оказалось потом, навсегда, остался один? </p><p>Эмиль рассеянно улыбнулся фотографии и перевернул следующую, и следующую, и ту, которая оказалась под ней. Лица знакомых людей, их голоса выплывали из памяти: мама заливисто смеялась, отец скептично хмыкал, няня охала, даже причитания и недовольные проповеди бабушки, внешности которой он практически не помнил, лишь опознавал по разным украшениям на цветных и черно-белых прямоугольниках. Через какое-то время он понял, что манжеты его водолазки мокрые, потому что он вытирает ими катящиеся по лицу слезы. «Ну что ты, пирожочек, все заживет, не стоит так убиваться», — услужливо утешила его память голосом няни, и он практически ощутил ее теплую и тяжелую ладонь, которой она приглаживала ему волосы на затылке, когда из Эмиля по разным поводам лился поток слез. </p><p>«Эмиииль, Эмиииль, куда ты пропал, на столе уже все накрыто!» — послышался всепроникающий окрик Сив, а за ним ее торопливые шаги. Она заглянула в приоткрытую дверь и то ли охнула, то ли вздохнула: «Ох, дорогой, ну что ты!». </p><p>«Все заживет», — шепотом ответил Эмиль.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>